warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Vectis Prime
The Vectis Prime is the Prime version of the Vectis sniper rifle, featuring higher base damage, fire rate, and zoom, and a doubled magazine, but with higher combo count and damage falloff. On May 24th, 2017, it was announced that Vectis Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on May 30th, 2017. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. |build1mission = |build2mission = |build3mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |build2missionps4 = |build3missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = |build2missionxb1 = |build3missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Second highest damage of all sniper rifles behind the Lanka, and highest damage of all hit-scan sniper rifles. **High and damage - effective against armor and shields. *Tied with the Vectis, Snipetron Vandal, Rubico, and Lanka for the highest critical chance of all sniper rifles. *Tied with the Vectis for the high status chance of all sniper rifles. *Tied with Rubico for the highest fire rate of all sniper rifles. *Fast reload speed. *Good ammo economy. *Pinpoint accuracy while aiming; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. * and polarities. *Good candidate for and/or due to its magazine size of two rounds, or one round with . *Has both low and high zoom ranges, and having only two zoom settings instead of three allows for faster switching between ranges. **Zooming in increases head shot damage by +35% at 3.5x zoom or +55% at 6x zoom (stacks additively with base damage mods like ). Disadvantages *Linear damage falloff from 100% to ?% from 400m to 600m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Low damage – less effective against health. *Largest shot combo requirement of all sniper rifles. *High recoil, which may make it difficult to fire a follow-up shot, especially at higher zoom levels. Comparisons: Notes *Due to the fact that it has two rounds per magazine instead of the Vectis' single round, and are less effective without the use of manual reloading. **Manual reloading also cannot be optimally performed due to the recoil animation after the first shot, which prevents the performance of an immediate reload. **This can be circumvented by using the mod, which reduces the magazine size of the Vectis Prime to 1, and increases reload speed by 48% at max rank. *The Vectis Prime has superior zoom capabilities to the Vectis, having a 10x maximum magnification compared to the Vectis' 4.5, while still maintaining a 4x minimum zoom for mid-range shooting. *The Vectis Prime has the largest shot combo requirement of the sniper rifles, needing 5 shots to initiate the 1.5x damage multiplier. Trivia *Vectis is Latin for "Bar" or "Pole", referring to a locking bar (or bolt), a leveraging bar such as a Crowbar, or possibly referring to a carrying pole. *The Vectis Prime has a bipod, as opposed to the monopod on the normal Vectis. This might suggest that this rifle would be more precise and have less recoil because of the extra support from the bipod. It is purely cosmetic, however. Media VectisPrimeCodex.png|Vectis Prime in Codex. Vectis prime scope.jpg|The Vectis Prime's unique scope. Warframe Vectis Prime, Foreplay At It's Best thequickdraw Vectis Prime - mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E70 - Vectis Prime! Warframe Vectis Prime Setups (U16.11.5) VECTIS PRIME - Best Sniper Rifle 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *'Conclave': Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series, Snipetron series and Vectis series in Conclave. *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2.67 *First level zoom +15% Damage replaced with +35% Head Shot Damage *First level zoom reduced from 4x to 3.5x *Second level zoom 20% Damage replaced with +55% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom reduced from 10x to 6x *Next round is chambered immediately after firing instead of waiting for fire rate to cycle *Introduced }} See also *Vectis, the original counterpart of this gun. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Vectis Prime fr:Vectis Prime Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Prime Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Update 16 Category:Semi-Automatic